


Už léta...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Už léta...

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Jistou repliku jsem si do povídky půjčila z Lásky nebeské.

Dveře nebyly zamčeny nadvakrát, došlo mu ve chvíli, kdy otáčel klíčem v zámku. Pochyboval, že by ráno zapomněl pořádně zamknout. Stát se to mohlo, samozřejmě, ale měl by pro něco takového ještě jedno vysvětlení… Kdyby zrovna dnes nevypadalo poměrně nepravděpodobně.

 

 

Jeho podezření se však ukázalo být pravdivým. Jakmile totiž vešel dovnitř, na věšáku spatřil povědomý kabát a k uším mu dolehl tlumený zvuk puštěné televize. Odložil své věci a vydal se tam, kde tušil usazeného svého přítele.

 

 

"Co tady děláš, Oldo? Neměl jsi být na oslavě?" zeptal se muže sedícího na gauči, který k němu okamžitě zvedl pohled.

Vypadalo, že má dobrou náladu, ale přeci jen se mu na něm něco nezdálo. Tedy především to, že se mu rozvaluje na gauči místo toho, aby se nacházel na večírku. Ne, že by mu jeho přítomnost vadila, jen byl zaskočený.

 

 

"To je mi přivítání," ušklíbl se Olda, ale oči mu hřály. "Byl jsem na oslavě, očividně jsem ale teď tady."

 

 

Chvíli na svého přítele zezdola koukal, jako by odhadoval, zda má přidat vysvětlení ihned nebo s ním ještě počkat.

 

"Jirko, mohl by sis prosím tě sednout? Potřebuju s tebou mluvit," poposedl si kousek stranou, aby udělal druhému muži místo, jeho výraz zvážněl.

 

 

Jiří nikterak neprotestoval, usadil se vedle svého přítele a čekal, co je třeba probrat. Asi to muselo být důležité, když nestačilo zavolat, nebo si mohli sjednat schůzku někde v restauraci, ale když už jej kvůli tomu Olda poctil návštěvou přímo doma, navíc v době, kdy byl očekáván zcela jinde…

 

 

"Tak povídej. Co se děje?" vyzval Oldu, jakmile okopíroval jeho pozici, tedy rovněž si hodil nohy na stůl a pohodlně se opřel. Všiml si však, že jeho přítel neupírá pohled na obrazovku před sebou, nýbrž hledí někam na svá kolena. Bylo to zvláštní, na jednu stranu mu přišlo, že je Olda nejistý, na druhou stranu hlas měl pevný, rozhodný. Zvědavost a obavy na straně Jiřího rostly.

 

 

"Já na té oslavě byl. Přišel jsem tam, poslechl si projev režiséra i ostatních, ale když jsem tam řečnil já, a děkoval všem za jejich tvrdou práci… Když jsem tam stál a díval se na ty lidi, tak… Byl jsem jim vděčný, ale neustále jsem stejně musel myslet na to, že jim za svůj úspěch vděčím jen částečně," začal Olda, hlas tradičně zastřený, mluvil pomalu, ale bylo znát, že to nemá nacvičené. Emoce se v jeho tónu odrážely stejně jako opět patrné odhodlání.

 

 

Jiří již nepochyboval o tom, že mu chce jeho přítel sdělit něco osobního, něco, co pocházelo hluboko z jeho nitra, a co je pro něj těžké vyjádřit slovy. Co je těžké vyjádřit slovy, ale on je odhodlán to alespoň zkusit. Dále tedy Oldu poslouchal, sem tam sledoval i jeho tvář.

 

 

"Vím, že jsem ti děkoval mnohokrát, ale mám prostě pocit, že ti nikdy nebudu umět poděkovat dostatečně… A když jsem tam stál před těmi lidmi, musel jsem pořád přemýšlet o tom, že v prvé řadě bych měl děkovat tobě. Tolikrát ses na mě mohl vykašlat, ale neudělal jsi to. Byly chvíle, kdy jsem neměl nikoho kromě tebe. Těm lidem dlužím možná poděkování za dobrou práci, tobě dlužím poděkování za vlastní život a…" hlas se mu snad mírně zachvěl, "Nechtěl jsem Lva slavit, když jsi tam nemohl být. Ihned po projevu jsem odešel."

 

 

Jiří viděl, že Olda znovu otevřel ústa, aby pokračoval, na poslední chvíli si to ale rozmyslel. Změnil svou polohu, shodil nohy na zem, lokty opřel o kolena.

 

 

Mlčel.

 

 

Druhý muž mezitím mlčky vstřebával řečené. Olda jej svými slovy zasáhl, samozřejmě věděl, že mu jeho přítel je vděčný za to, že za ním vždy stál a pomohl mu se postavit na nohy, ale… Slyšet to přímo od něj, když se mu hlas třásl prožívanými emocemi…

 

 

"Sice jsem toho hodně v životě pokazil, ale taky jsem toho hodně měl. Potkal jsem dobré lidi, kterých jsem si vážil. Rád jsem poznával další a další, přicházeli a odcházeli, a…" podíval se Olda nalevo, kde se rovněž o kolena opíral druhý muž. Trpce se pousmál. "A jsem zase u toho. Lidé přicházeli a odcházeli. Zůstal jsi jen ty. Často se ptám sám sebe, jestli jsem ti za tu energii, nervy… Jestli jsem ti za to všechno stál. Ne, nemusíš mi odpovídat. Ani na tuhle ani na jinou otázku. Jen mě to nech prosím doříct. Potom půjdu."

 

 

Jiří chtěl namítnout, že neměl v plánu jej přerušovat, že ani nemusí odcházet, ale právě tím by jej přerušil, proto se rozhodl mlčet a ponechat si připomínky na později. Co mu ale ještě chtěl Olda říct…? Co by mohl mít na srdci tak závažného, že by on sám měl posléze vyžadovat, aby vypadnul?

 

 

"Když jsem tam před těmi lidmi stál, došla mi totiž ještě jedna věc. Bylo to, jako by mě osvítilo, protože ta myšlenka přišla úplně zčista jasna… Nevím odkud, nevím proč až teď, ale… Lidé přicházeli a odcházeli, poznal jsem jich hodně, možná až moc na jeden život, některé z nich jsem miloval, některé více, některé méně, ale… Když se podívám zpět, nechci se k těm lidem vrátit. Vím, že to bude znít hrozně, vím, protože se to používá ve filmech, v nablblých seriálech, v knížkách… Ale já to říct musím, protože… protože to tak prostě je."

 

 

Jiří tiše seděl, srdce mu zběsile tlouklo, jelikož kdesi v hloubi duše tušil, co by mu mohl jeho přítel chtít povědět. Kdesi v hloubi duše v železné cele uvězněná naděje pocítila závan svobody. To, co mu Olda sdělil, to, jak až zranitelně působil… Zíral na druhého muže, a i kdyby jej teď chtěl přerušit, žádná slova by nenašel.

 

 

"Jirko, můžeš tomu věřit nebo ne, ale… Já si uvědomil, že ty, a nikdo jiný, že ty jsi láska mého života."

 

 

Znělo to zvláštně, když to vyslovil muž, jeho přítel svým chraplákem, Olda, u něhož se smířil s tím, že od něj nic takového nikdy neuslyší, ale právě proto…. Právě proto to znělo tak dokonale. Zabralo mu nějakou dobu, než to kompletně vstřebal, než mu to došlo, to už ale Olda plnil svůj slib. Jiří se vzpamatoval v momentě, kdy už byl na pohovce sám a druhý muž mířil ke dveřím.

 

 

"Oldo," oslovil jej hlasem téměř se třesoucím, načež si odkašlal. "Oldo, počkej," dodal, vstal a chytil Oldu za předloktí. Oříškové oči se na něj upřely, otázku v nich vepsanou.

 

 

Hlavou se mu toho honilo tolik, chtěl něco říct, ale nemohl se rozhodnout, co by bylo nejlepší, nejpřesvědčivější…

V pohledu svého přítele náhle spatřil novou jiskru odhodlání, načež na ramenou pocítil jeho ruce a věděl, že třese pod náporem emocí, když se k němu Olda přiblížil, sám na něj pouze hleděl, když… když se jejich ústa na pár vteřin spojila. Jiří to chápal jako stvrzení všechno, co mu pověděl, jako by až teď tomu všemu dodal tu konečnou platnost.

 

 

Nebylo pochyb o tom, že to Olda myslí vážně.

 

 

Olda by v tu chvíli možná již odešel, aby nechal svého přítele rozjímat, rozhodnout se, jak se k tomu postaví, to by jej však Jiří nesměl držet za předloktí jako ve svěráku. Jenže on se na rozdíl od svého kolegy nemusel pomalu smiřovat s tím, že to, po čem celý život prahnul, a o čem si myslel, že nikdy nedostane, že to má před sebou. Že stačí jen dát najevo souhlas, co souhlas, nadšení a radost.

 

 

"Cítím to stejně, Oldo. Už leta…"

 

 

Oldův úsměv se dotkl i jeho oříškových očí, jež doslova zářily.

 

 

"Promiň mi, že jsem tě nechal tak dlouho čekat," pronesl tiše. "Je mi jasné, že ti to tím nemám šanci nijak nevyhradit, ale… co bys řekl pořádné večeři? Na Lvech pro pořádné chlapy nic neměli."

 

 

"Jdeme," opětoval druhému muži úsměv a přiměl se jeho ruku přestat svírat, nicméně sentimentální gesto v podobě setkání konečků jejich prstů si neodpustil. Nedočkal se však žádného odfrknutí, ale jen a pouze dojatého pohledu jeho přítele a krátkého sevření dlaně tou Oldovou.

 

 

Zřejmě opravdu nikdy není pozdě začít něco nového… Něco hezkého.


End file.
